


По кровавым следам

by Amnezyna



Series: По кровавым следам [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Однажды Ньют отыскал очень редкого хищника.





	По кровавым следам

Ньют просто не смог удержаться. Он прекрасно понимал, что суёт голову даже не в пасть дракону, а совершает что-то куда более безрассудное, но именно это ощущение и говорило ему, что он поступает правильно.  
  
Его было сложно найти. Куда легче выследить полуневидимого демимаску и ставшего почти легендой ре’ема, чем существо из плоти и крови, живущее среди людей и похожее на них. Похожее, но отстоящее от человека так же далеко, как демимаска и ре’ем, а может, и ушедшее гораздо дальше.  
  
Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове Ньюта, пока фигура, стоявшая над распростёртым человеческим телом, нарочито медленно разворачивалась к нему. Широкая, почти акулья пасть, полная заострённых зубов, разошлась в пародии на улыбку, приплюснутый нос дрогнул, втягивая воздух. Ньют стоял, замерев от ужаса и восторга. Его рука стиснула палочку, которая казалась сейчас почти бесполезным куском дерева. Разве что удастся вонзить её в грудь этому существу, но Ньют понимал, что нанести удар он не сможет. И вовсе не потому, что ему не хватитт силы.  
  
По серой личине существа пробежала дрожь, и вот уже человеческие губы сложились в усмешку, ощетинившуюся парой клыков, а о недавнем чудовищном облике напоминали разве что чересчур тёмные, лишённые радужки, глаза и чётко прорисованные голубые вены на лбу, шее и обнажённых руках. Вампир вытер ладонью остатки крови с губ и, не сводя взгляда с Ньюта, слизал с пальцев тёмные следы.  
  
— Чем обязан явлению господина мага?  
  
Голос звучал как музыка, и Ньют покрепче сжал в кармане обёрнутый пока что платком портключ, так, чтобы ногти острые грани деревянного кубика вонзились в ладонь, — боль была наилучшим средством против чар. Но стоило ему моргнуть, как вампир, только что стоявший в десятке футов от него, оказался у него за спиной, шумно вдыхая — так, чтобы Ньют его слышал.  
  
— Вы — один из последних представителей вида. Я хотел… поговорить.  
  
— Мы уже разговариваем, — вкрадчиво шепнул вампир ему прямо в ухо.  
  
От прохладного выдоха по шее побежали мурашки. А вампир уже вновь стоял перед ним, непринуждённо опершись плечом о стену.  
  
— Я собираю информацию о редких… — Ньют запнулся, подбирая слово.  
  
—Тварях? — Любезно подсказал вампир, снова демонстрируя клыки, и развёл руки в стороны. — Вот он я. Джеральд Дэндридж, к вашим услугам. Редчайший. Практически единственный.  
  
— За вашей охотой я, с вашего разрешения, уже проследил.  
  
Вампир снисходительно качнул головой.  
  
— Верно подмечено – с моего любезного разрешения. Не каждый день встречаешь добычу, которая пытается за тобой следить.  
  
— Не каждый день встречаешь опасное существо, способное о себе рассказать.  
  
Вампир вновь улыбнулся.  
  
— А вы не стесняетесь в выражениях.  
  
— А должен?  
  
— Несколько самонадеянно беседовать с опасным существом, — Джеральд облизнул ярко-красным языком кончик клыка, и Ньют зачарованно проследил за его движением, — будучи вооружённым лишь собственной наглостью.  
  
— Раньше она меня не подводила, — почти безмятежно ответил Ньют.  
  
Ему вдруг стало очень легко. Опасность была его верной спутницей, он чувствовал её как зверь, физически, нутром. И сейчас он осязал волны исходящей от вампира угрозы, однако она будто не касалась Ньюта. Вампир изучал его так же, как Ньют изучал его самого. И это ощущение пьянило.  
  
— Не боитесь, что вам придётся поделиться со мной своей кровью?  
  
— Если вы поделитесь в ответ своей, я сделаю это с удовольствием.  
  
Вампир двинулся к нему, перетекая из шага в шаг, как ртуть, с ленивой грацией огромного хищника. В мозгу Ньюта мелькнуло и погасло сравнение с нунду, вампусом, рунеспуром. Вампир завораживал гораздо сильнее, он кружил вокруг Ньюта, оказываясь то перед ним, то за его спиной. Спираль, центром которой оказался Ньют, закручивалась всё туже.  
  
— Поделиться своей?  
  
Ньют почувствовал эти слова даже не ухом — всей кожей.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Мне нужен всего лишь образец, — прошептал Ньют.  
  
— Образец… - вампир тянул слово, одновременно проводя удлинившимся ногтем по коже собственного запястья.  
  
Ньют отрешённо следил за расходящейся в стороны кожей и выступающей тёмной кровью. Ноздри заполонил солёный и острый запах моря, губы ощутили холод чужой кожи, а язык — привкус металла. Ньют приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вкус растворился во рту, а свет рассыпался на белые стремительно гаснущие искры.  
  
Он никогда не любил прикосновения, но чужая рука прошлась по волосам неожиданно нежно, пропуская пряди между пальцами, и знакомый голос шепнул:  
— Поосторожней с солнцем, рыжик.


End file.
